Paint Me
by TrenchWarfare
Summary: "It all started because Axel didn't want to paint the baby's room pink." Akuroku


**A/N: Hi guys. I wrote this really quick today because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Looking back on it, Roxas decided that he probably should have painted the baby's room by himself. It's not that Axel was bad at it necessarily, but he really should have seen this coming. You know what everyone says though,_ hindsight is 20/20_.

* * *

It all started because Axel didn't want to paint the baby's room pink.

"I'm not going to force our child to adhere to typical gender norms while she's in her crib!" Axel said wildly. Roxas knew this was something Axel was strangely passionate about and he did agree with him, so he put the paint swatch back and turned to the redhead with his arms folded across his chest.

"What color should we paint her room then?" Roxas demanded. Axel practically deflated at that.

"I don't know..." He looked at the selection of paint swatches in despair. "I just... I don't want to force her into anything, y'know?" Roxas did know. Axel's dad had lived as a man for forty years because it's what she thought she had to do. When Roxas first met her, she was so sad. Since then, Axel's dad had told her family about it and had went through the long process of fixing her body. She's never been happier.

Roxas took Axel's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to place a kiss on the wedding ring there. "I know, I do. And I completely agree with you. She's going to be exactly who she wants to be. I promise." Axel smiled gratefully.

Roxas grinned back at him. "I have an idea." He said and grabbed two paint swatches, one a pale pink, the other sky blue. "We do both and alternate each wall." Axel's smile widened.

"This is why you're the smart one, Rox." Axel said before sweeping down and placing a chaste kiss on Roxas's nose.

* * *

Pretty much as soon as they got home, they went into the baby's (they still haven't decided on a name, which is worrying as their little girl is due in a few weeks) future nursery to get it ready for a coat of paint. They each took a color and started painting in opposite corners of the room, blasting music from Axel's iPod as they did so.

They worked for a while in companionable silence, aside from the music. After only about twenty minutes of what Roxas now realizes was the calm before the storm, they met at a corner of the room. Roxas hip checked Axel softly without turning to look. For a moment it was great, Roxas had a smile on his face because when he met Axel he never imagined that ten years later they'd be married and painting their daughter's nursery together. It was strange to think about because at first Axel was the most irritating person Roxas knew, now he couldn't imagine his life without him.

Then, all hell breaks loose when a small, stray fleck of pink paint lands on Axel's arm.

"Oops." Roxas said, reaching out to wipe it off before realizing that his hand was also covered in pink paint and he smeared even more paint across Axel's arm. "Fuck, I'm sorry. God, I'm an idiot." Axel just smirked at him, eyes sparkling with evil before taking his own blue covered hand and wiping it on Roxas's own arm.

"Now we're even." Axel proclaimed mischievously.

"What?" Roxas whined, rubbing at his arm and creating a purple mess. "That's not fair! Mine was an accident!"

"So was mine." Axel's smirked widened into a grin. "Complete accident."

"I'll show you an accident." Roxas dipped his hand into the paint bucket, scooping up some paint and flung it at Axel. And really, it might not have been too bad, Axel might have laughed it off and forgiven him, except some of it landed in his hair.

Axel growled when he realized this and stuck his own hand into his own paint before wiping it down the side of Roxas's face and over his mouth. Roxas sputtered dumbly for a moment before enacting his reveng. He took his paint roller and shamelessly rolled it over Axel's face.

"Oh. It is on." Thus the war began. Axel brought his hands to Roxas's neck and rubbed until it was completely covered in blue paint. And while Axel was close, Roxas lifted up his shirt and spread as much paint as possible all over his husband's abs.

"Jesus, Rox." Axel groaned before pushing him away. Axel grabbed a handful of paint and blindly lobbed it at Roxas, desperately trying to not be turned on, thinking about dead puppies because this was a war. It's serious business, okay?

Roxas managed to avoid most of it, but a sizable amount did land in his hair. He took his own handful of paint and actually aimed it at Axel, hitting him square in the chest.

Axel clutched his chest and let out a wail of pain. He fell to the floor dramatically and Roxas froze, hand submerged in his bucket. "Axe, are you okay?" Axel didn't reply, so Roxas cautiously approached him. As soon as he was within reach Axel grabbed him and pinned him to the floor underneath him with a smile.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He said and lifted Roxas's shirt up to his armpits. Roxas's breath caught in his throat and he swore.

"Axel, come on, this is no fair." Roxas struggled beneath him, growing hard despite his best attempts not to.

Axel grins down at him before taking his hand and drawing on Roxas's chest, a look of intense concentration on his face. Roxas's kicked out uselessly and Axel shushed him.

"Be still, sweetheart, I'm almost done." Roxas glared at him for the nickname, but stilled anyway, waiting for his chance to strike.

Axel kept him there for another minute before sitting back with a proud look on his face. Roxas took advantage and bucked his hips wildly, throwing Axel to the floor. He quickly rolled to his feet and grabbed a paintbrush.

Forgoing any attempt at delicacy, Roxas just chucked the paintbrush at Axel and crowed in triumph when it hit the mark, splattering paint all over Axel's back.

Axel got up and glared at Roxas. He didn't waste time in flinging another handful of paint at him. Roxas screamed when it hit him in the face.

Axel crackled madly. Roxas took advantage of that and flung some paint right into Axel's open mouth. Axel gagged and Roxas used the distraction to pull down Axel's sweatpants and paint a stripe of pink along his left butt cheek.

"Damn it, Roxas!" Axel yelled. Roxas laughed while pulling Axel's pants back up. He playfully smacked Axel's ass before running away. Axel spit out one more glob of paint and straightened up, grabbing his bucket of paint before he stalked over to Roxas. Roxas squeaked in terror at the angry expression on Axel's face. When Axel reached Roxas he looked him over, considering before just dumping the entire bucket of paint over Roxas's head.

Roxas had barely enough time to let out a very manly shriek before Axel covered his mouth with his own. Roxas reflexively relaxed into the kiss, ignoring the taste of paint, hands easily finding their way into Axel's hair. Axel had one hand covering Roxas's neck while the other drifted under his shirt, fingers splaying out on Roxas's flat stomach.

Roxas groaned into the kiss, tugging at Axel's hair, demanding more and the redhead obliged, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Roxas's pants.

"What do you want, Rox?" Axel breathed into Roxas's mouth before tugging on his lip with his teeth.

"I-" But they don't get to hear what Roxas was going to say because at that moment the door swung open and in walked Namine and Sora. Axel and Roxas seperated from each other sheepishly while Sora and Namine looked at the wreckage of the room in shock.

"What the hell, guys?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other for a moment. "Roxas started it!" Axel stated loudly before dancing out of reach of his husband and over to Namine.

Roxas sighed the sigh of someone who has had to live with Axel for years before also going over to his twin sister. Axel was kneeling on the floor in front of her, head pressed against her belly.

"How is she?" Axel asked reverently.

Namine smiled. "She was very active today. I think she's very excited to meet her dads." Axel's resulting smile was the biggest Roxas had seen since their wedding day.

"I can't wait." Axel breathed out, his voice colored with astonishment. "How you doin', baby girl?" Axel asked Namine's stomach. Roxas was shocked at how he could go from pressing Roxas against the wall, ready to devour him, to a loving father so quickly.

"He's going to be an amazing dad." Roxas said to Sora with a smile.

"You both are." Sora grinned at him.

"Yeah, I hope so." Roxas said before going over to Axel and smacking his shoulder.

"What?" Axel whined, looking up at Roxas.

"I love you, asshole." Roxas told him with a smile.


End file.
